


Poetic Moments

by Arastel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arastel/pseuds/Arastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Sam will stop taking Gabriel's seemingly off-hand comments as such, but until then, the hunter thinks he can handle whatever the angel dishes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a cutesy one-shot I wrote while I should have probably been paying attention in class.

                “I could write waxing poetry about you.” At the time, Sam hadn’t thought much of the statement that Gabriel had used in passing one morning as they’d cooked pancakes in pajamas. The following day he realized how dumb he’d been when he found a red lipstick written poetry verse on the bathroom mirror.

“Thine eyes they shine

A chocolate brown

Orbs so deep

In which I could drown.”

                The hunter had simply snorted and climbed into the shower. At least the angel had put it on the mirror in his private bathroom. Dean would have never let him live I down had it been written anywhere that he’d had access to. Once he’d gotten himself clean, he decided to leave it, it was sweet in a truly strange way.  

“A giant, plaid covered, brown haired tree

I’m so lucky you belong to me.”

                “Really Gabe? How many are there?” Sam shouted o the empty kitchen the brunette had found his second bit of poetry written in gold on a scrap of parchment paper in his box of cereal.  Rolling his eyes, Sam tucked the bit of paper into his pocket before pouring his cereal in a bowl.

“Plaid, oh plaid!

A fashion disaster,

One of which you are the master.”

                Dean had found the third verse, used as a bookmark in a book that both brothers had been using to research a case. The green eyed man laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Thankfully the man was too busy laughing at the time to notice Sam shove the few lines, this time written on a napkin for some obscure diner Dean frequented into his pocket with the other one. Dean wasn’t too busy later to tease his younger brother about it later however.

“Ghosts and demons and tricksters oh my!

It’d break my heart if you were to die

Don’t go anywhere my giant moose

I’ve not no rhyme, I’m not Dr. Seuss.”

                Sam didn’t know why the angel was doing this, it was cheesy, surely even he knew that. It’d been two days and the poetry scrape had grown to seventy verses and stanzas of poetry written on everything from napkins to what might have been an original piece of the first bible; and the content just kept getting more and ridiculous.

                “Gabriel, please come here.” The hunter whispered, running a hand through his hair. He knew the archangel would show up eventually, but he wanted the honey eyed man now.

                “You rang my dear?” a quiet rustling noise settled through the room as Gabe popped up, a sucker in his mouth.

                “Stop with the poetry Gabe.” Sam gave the other man a glare. “Dean keeps finding them and it’s getting annoying to hear him laughing.” Instead of the smart-alecky answer he’d been expecting, Gabriel snapped his fingers.

“I believe that we are meant to be

Sammy will you marry me?”

                The angel had a smug look on his face as the two lines appeared in the air as shimmering gold letters. They reminded Sam of Gabriel’s wings.

                “I’m going to have to think about it.” Sam mumbled, wishing he wasn’t the cause of the shorter man’s face falling. The letters faded out of the air and Gabriel was gone before Sam had a chance to speak again.

                Four days passed without any word from Gabe. It was an odd occurrence, and Sam was really missing the other man’s presence. Even the small things the light brown haired man did to make him smile. The cheesy poetry disappeared right away, and almost as suddenly there was a lack of Sam’s healthy snacks turning into frosting and suckers randomly being in his dressers drawers, along with small toys. Although he’d never admit it anyone, Sam missed all of this.

                “Gabriel, get your ass down here and stop being a child!” Sam had bypassed quietly calling the angel and was now onto the stage of telling and shouting. He’d become too used to the angels’ presence, even when they weren’t actually together, and this silent treatment was tolling on him.

                “Dammit Sammy, stop sulking already. We both know you’re going to say yes to the douche wad.” Dean had come into the kitchen halfway through his brother’s yelling fit, and was at the end of his patience with dealing with Sam and his issues after a week.

                “I don’t know how.” Sam sighed, blinking away tears. The man had tried everything he could think of.

                “Try the annoying poetry thing. It got your attention when he did it.” The sentence barely left his brothers’ mouth before Sam was stumbling up the stairs. If it worked, he was going to kiss Dean.

“I want to be stuck to you like glue

And the best way to do so

Is to say ‘I Do’!”

                Sam had painted the words on the floor of a room they didn’t use before calling for Gabriel. He then waited for what felt like forever before the angel appeared, for once without candy and launched himself at Sam.

                “I love you Sammich.” The taller man grinned into the other’s hair, for once not minding the dumb nickname. He owed Dean a million pies for his idea, since Gabe may take offense to him kissing his brother. He’d figure out payment later; the man in his arms was the most important thing to him right now.

                “I love you more Gabe.”


End file.
